Have you ever wanted someone so bad?
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Blossom is torn between two sides of love, who will she choose? F/f undertones, so beware!


Have you ever wanted someone so bad?  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes - This fic was inspired from one of my personal favorite songs, 'Have you ever wanted someone so bad?' by Def Leppard. I think that this song is just so touching. f/f slash is mentioned, and if you're looking for a happy ending, I suggest you hit the door right now.  
  
  
***Blossom***  
  
  
"Gimme back Octi!!!" Bubbles screeched. I rolled my eyes.  
"Bubbles, you're fifteen years old. Do you still need Octi that badly?" I asked. She lowered her head, and nodded. I sighed.  
"Buttercup? Leave her alone, and give Octi back." I said politely. Buttercup stood up, threw the purple octopus at Bubbles, and left, muttering to herself. Bubbles walked over to me, and sniffled.  
"Thanks, Blossom." She said. I smiled.  
"It was nothing." I left Bubbles playing with Octi, and ascended the stairs to find Buttercup sulking outside of our room. The feelings I had for her began to rush back. The feelings I had kept secret my entire life.  
"God she's beautiful." I whispered to myself. I had never admitted to anyone that I've been attracted to buttercup ever since I could remember. It's not that I didn't like boys, it's just that I liked girls too. And as much as the realization had scared me, I had learned to deal with the fact that I wasn't completely heterosexual.  
"What do you want?" buttercup demanded.  
"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I said. She didn't answer. I sat down next to her.  
"Buttercup? Can I ask you something?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Have you ever wanted someone so bad? I mean, have you ever wanted someone to like you, to love you, the way you love them?" I asked. Buttercup's voice and facial expression softened.  
"No, I haven't. But I assume you have." She said.  
"Yeah, I kind of do." I admitted.  
"Well, I'm sure you can get him to like you, Blossom. I mean, there isn't a guy at school that doesn't want to go out with you." She laughed. I forced myself to laugh along with her.  
"Come on girls, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up." Bubbles yelled from downstairs. Buttercup stood up, and offered her hand to me.  
"Come on Red." She said. I took her hand, savoring the feel of her skin.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I sat alone at lunch, much like I always do. I watched bubbles and Mike, holding hands, talking, laughing, and wished it was Buttercup and I instead.  
"Hiya Bloss." I looked behind me.  
"Oh, hi Ross." I said.  
"Why are you sitting her all alone?" he sat down next to me.  
"I guess I'm a bit shy." I admitted.  
"I like that." He said. I smiled.  
"I'll keep you company, if you don't mind. Fact is, I'm shy myself. I'm trying to shake it." He said.  
"I don't mind. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to for a change." I said.  
"Great." He laid back on the grass, and looked up at the sky. I did the same.  
"So, what's it like?" he asked.  
"What?" I wondered out loud.  
"You know, being a superhero and all." He said.  
"It's okay, I guess. But beating up on monsters can get really dull." I said.  
"I'd love to be able to fly." He said.  
"I could show you what it's like sometime." I offered.  
"Really? I'd love that." He said. We didn't say anything for a while after that. We just watched the birds and the clouds float by in the sky. So relaxing. So peaceful.  
"Blossom?" he asked finally.  
"Hm?" I said.  
"I have to be honest with you." He said. I sat up.  
"Oh?" I incented.  
"Yeah. Ever since I moved to this town, and saw you, I've always secretly liked you. And I've always wanted to tell you, but I've been too scared to come forward." He said. I started to blush.  
"I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, Blossom." He said.  
"I... I don't know what to say." I said, my face turning even redder. He brought a hand up to my cheek, and turned my face so that I was looking into his eyes.  
"You don't have to say anything. I was just telling you how I feel. But hey, being celebrities and all, you must get tons of letters from guys who say they love you." He laughed at his own joke.  
"Actually, no. I believe you're the first." I said. He stopped laughing.  
"Oh." He said simply.  
"Blossom?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yes?" I asked. He dug his foot into the ground. He was sweating. I could tell he was nervous.  
"Um, I was wondering if, maybe, uh, you and I could, um, well, uh-" I cut him off.  
"Are you asking me out?" I asked. He nodded quickly, and looked at the ground. I smiled.  
"I'd love to." I said. He looked up hastily.  
"R... really?!?! You mean it???" he asked excitedly. I nodded.  
"I don't have a car, I'm not sixteen yet." He said.  
"No problem. I can fly us." I offered.  
"That'd be great!" he said.  
"So, I'll pick you up around seven tonight?" I asked.  
"It's a date." He said. Just then, the bell rang. Lunch was over. I stood up, and helped him up. He squeezed my hand.  
"See you tonight, Bloss." He said. I waved goodbye, and went off to class.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I stood waiting outside his house later that night. The whole time, I was asking my self, what am I doing here? Sure, he was a nice guy and all, hell, a great guy. Sweet, caring, sensitive, not overprotective. But he wasn't Buttercup.  
But I had already agreed on the date, and I'd feel just horrible to stand him up.  
I rang the doorbell, and waited. After a few minutes, he opened the door, and smiled.  
"You look great, Blossom." He said. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a long light blue gown, and my hair fell down my shoulders, stopping at my waist. I was wearing the ruby earring that the professor had given me for Christmas.  
"Thanks. You look nice too." I said. He really did. He was wearing a black suit, almost a tuxedo.  
"Cold?" he asked. Before I could answer, he had already wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.  
"Thank you." I said again.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Hehe, I feel a bit ackward. I always pictured myself taking you out, not the other way around." He said. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I lifted up his legs, cradling him in my arms.  
"This doesn't look too weird." He muttered. "Sure I'm not too heavy?" he asked.  
"Ross, I've lifted airplanes. You weigh about as much as a feather." I said. He laughed.  
"Whoops. Forgot about that." He said.  
"So, where are we going?" I asked.  
"I thought we'd go ice skating, and then catch dinner afterward." He said.  
"Sound fun. But I've never been ice skating before." I said.  
"No problem. I can teach you."  
"Cool." I lifted off the ground, and started flying toward the ice skating rink.   
"Lets just hope there aren't any attacks on the city tonight." I said.  
"I'm sure your sisters could handle it." He replied. He looked down at the ground rushing below up, and his grip on my neck tightened.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Just a little scared of heights," he admitted, and started to blush. I grinned, and sped up, and did a giant backflip in midair. He was nearly choking me.  
"Why'd you have to do that?!?!?" he demanded.  
"Just to annoy you." I smiled.  
"Yeah, well. Let's just land." He grumbled. I giggled, and landed outside the stadium. I extended my arm to him, and he took my hand. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and began to walk toward the stadium.  
"Blossom?" Ross whispered to me.  
"Hm?" I asked.  
"Thank you for saying yes. You have no idea how much it boosted my self esteem." He said.  
"Aw, shucks," I clamored.   
"Don't act so surprised. It's not everyday that a guy like me gets the privilege of going out with someone as beautiful as you." He said. I laughed. I was beginning to like flattery.  
"Oh come on, you're not a sideshow freak." I said. He gave me sort of a half smile.  
"Yeah, anyway. Why don't you go get us some hot chocolate, and I'll get the skates?" he handed me a ten dollar bill.  
"Sure. I'm a size five, by the way." I said, and walked over to the snack bar.  
"Two hot chocolates please." I asked politely. The cashier came back with two cups.   
"Two fifty please." I handed him the ten. He gave me the cups, and the change.  
  
  
Ross was waiting on a bench down by the ice, with a pair of skates by his feet.  
"Hi." He said. I looked at the skates.  
"You got hockey skates?" I asked. The hockey skates looked twice as big as my figure skates. He grinned.  
"I used to play hockey when I was a kid. Plus, those figure skates give me blisters." He took one of the cups from my hand, and took a sip.  
"Not even hot," he muttered.  
"I can fix that." I fired a low powered eyebeam into his cup, then mine. He sipped cautiously.   
"Wow. I forgot you had those." He said. I smiled. He set his cup down, and took off his shoes.  
"You have big feet," I commented.  
"Um, thanks. I guess," his feet slid easily into the roomy hockey skates.  
I began to take off my ruby-red high heeled shoes, and pushed my feet into the tight figure skates.  
"Ouch. Sore feet tomorrow." I muttered.  
"Let me see those." He took one of my feet, and placed it in his lap. I looked on, intrigued.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Loosening." He said simply. He worked his fingers underneath the skate, and all of a sudden, I felt it expand. Like it was getting bigger.  
"Wow, that's much better. What's you do?" I asked. He smiled.  
"I know my way around skates." He said, blushing.  
"Why are you blushing?" I asked, giggling.  
"I always thought that ice skating was more of a feminine thing." He said. I frowned.  
"That's silly. Now come on, I want to skate!" I grabbed his arm, and drug him out to the ice.  
"Christ! Okay!!!" I laughed. I was using my super strength to pull him. I stepped gingerly onto the ice. He skated out like a pro.  
"You didn't tell me you were an expert." I muttered.  
"I figured I could teach you." He held his hand out, and I took it. He led me out to the middle to the ice. I noticed everyone else leaving.  
"Where are they all going?" I asked. Ross smiled.  
"I kind of rented this place earlier today. For the next two hours, it's all ours." He said. I gasped.  
"You what??? How much did that cost?!?!" I exclaimed. He put a finger up to my lips.  
"Don't worry about it, Blossom. I did this for you." He spun me around on the ice, so my back was toward him. He placed his hands lightly on my hips. I gulped.  
"W... What are you doing?" I asked, exasperated.   
"Teaching you how to skate, and I don't want you to fall." He said. "Now, I want you to lean all of your weight onto one leg, and push forward. Then do the other leg until you're gliding smoothly. I'll show you." He released me, and lined up next t me.  
"Watch my legs." He said. I did. He bent his right knee slowly, and pushed forward. He kept his speed by alternating between legs.  
"See? The goal is to glide, not to run." He came to a stop behind me, and put his hands near my hips, but didn't touch me.  
"Now you try." He urged. I bent my right knee as I saw him do, and pushed off. My legs swept out in front of me, and I fell backward. I was sure I was going hit the ice, but Ross caught me.  
"Now do you see why I'm here?" he asked. I nodded meekly.  
"Now try it again, but gently." He said. I did, I bent my knee, and slowly pushed my right leg forward. True to his word, I started to move forward. I then shifted my weight to my left leg, and pushed forward even faster.  
"Um, Ross? How do I stop!!!" He put his hands on my hips, stopping me before I collided with the guard rail.  
"Watch." He ordered. I put my hands on the rail and watched. He started to skate, and was going extremely fast around in a circle. But right before he was going to crash into the rail, he lifted up his foot, turned it sideways, and jammed it back on the ice, causing a spray of ice to shoot up.  
"Wow." I said again.  
For the next hour or so, Ross continued to teach me the basics of skating. I was proud to say, that I caught on rather quickly.  
"So this is all there is to skating?" I asked.  
"Well, those are the basics. If you want to get into the hard stuff..." with those words, he took off down the ice, building speed. All of a sudden, he jumped off the ice, and did three spins in midair. He landed on one skate, and slid back toward me like it was nothing.  
My mouth was hanging open.   
"That was amazing." I said. He grinned, and motioned to somewhere up stairs.  
"What the..." my question was answered when the lights went off, and a spotlight appeared on Ross and myself.  
"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" I asked.  
"Who? Me?" he said. "Do you want to dance, Blossom?" he asked. I blushed, and extended an arm to him. He took it, and pulled me close to him. He snapped his fingers, and music started playing. I recognized the ballad immediately.  
"You like Guns and Roses?" I asked.  
"One of the greats." He said.  
"I'm not sure how to dance on ice." I admitted.  
"That's okay. Just let me lead." He put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled, and started moving us.   
After a few minutes, I spoke.  
"This makes me feel so, important." The spotlight was following us around the ice.  
"You're already important Blossom. You're a power puff girl, you know." He said.  
"Yeah, but that's not importance. That's fame. And I've had my fill of fame." I said.  
"That's not what I mean. You're important to the people you protect. You're important to your sisters, and Professor Utonium." He put a hand on my chin, and tilted my head up.  
"You're important to me, Blossom." With that, he leaned his head in, and kissed me on the lips. I wasn't sure how to act, so I kissed back. After a few moments, he broke the kiss.  
"I... I don't know what to say, Blossom. It just felt like the right thing to do." He stammered.  
"No, it was the right thing to do." I said. I laid my head on his shoulder, and let him move my body around the ice as the song continued.  
  
  
I had a dream that night.   
I was in a maze, it seemed. There were two ways to go. My heart told me to go right. My brain told me to go left. I knew that I would find Ross to the left, and I would find Buttercup to the right.  
In the dream, there was a clock. It kept ticking away in my mind, symbolizing that if I didn't choose one of them, it would be too late, and I wouldn't be able to choose either.  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I ran to my desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper, and a pen. I made two columns, and wrote Ross on one side, and Buttercup on the other. I started writing reasons why I should choose each one.  
Ross:  
-Is a boy  
-I know he likes me  
-Is a nice guy  
-I know he isn't just using me  
  
Buttercup:  
-I'm attracted to her  
-I know her better than most people  
-I love her  
  
That's all I could come up with. Four reasons to go with Ross, only three for Buttercup. But the last reason I wrote for Buttercup stung. Did I really love her?  
I drew a line, now dividing the paper into four boxes, and started writing reasons not to be with each one.  
Ross:  
-I don't love him  
-I don't want to hurt him  
  
Buttercup:  
-Is a girl  
-Is my SISTER!  
-I'm afraid we'd kill each other within a week.  
  
I rubbed my forehead. My hand came away wet.  
"Why do I have to deal with this? I'll talk to Buttercup in the morning. And I'll tell her how I feel. See how she reacts." I whispered to myself.  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning groggily. I stretched my arms, and opened my eyes slowly. I saw Bubbles on the edge of her bed, crying.  
"Bubbles? What's wrong?" I asked, worried. She didn't reply. She just threw a piece of paper at me. I unfolded it, to reveal the same paper I had written on last night.  
"Shit." Was all I could think to say. But why was she crying?   
I folded up the paper, threw it into the air, and burned it with my heat vision.  
"Bubbles. Why are you crying." I asked, not really as a question, more like a demand. She sniffled as she answered.  
"I... I can't, tell, you." She sniffed. I crawled over to her, and placed my hands on her shoulders.  
"You can tell me anything, Bubbles. I'm your sister." I said. "Now, tell me."   
She turned her head. Her blue eyes sparkled from the tears that filled them. She leaned over, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled back instinctively.  
"Bubbles???" I said, shocked. She nodded, her pig tails flopping.  
"Yeah, Blossom. I like you. And have for a long time." She admitted, blushing.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I demanded, suddenly angry.  
"Why haven't you told Buttercup?" she threw back.   
"Touche," I said.  
"Blossom? Do you think, that maybe, it would ever work?" she asked slowly. I didn't want to answer. Didn't want to hurt her. But it had to be done.  
"No, I don't think so, Bubbles." That earned me a deep sigh from her, and then the crying ensued. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Shh, don't cry Bubbles. I'm sure you'll find someone out there who's right for you." I whispered.  
"You think so, Blossom?" she asked. I nodded. She got up, and dried her eyes with her blanket.  
"Thanks for being honest, Blossom. I really appreciate it." She walked out of the room. I sighed when she was gone. This was going to change my relationship with Bubbles forever. It made me think twice about talking to Buttercup, but I realized that it had to be done, just as Bubbles had to tell me how she felt. Although I hoped Buttercup's answer would be different than mine had been.  
And what about Ross? If Buttercup and I got together, where would it leave him? I didn't want to be responsible for hurting anyone.  
But I'd just done that with Bubbles, hadn't I?  
"Buttercup!!!" I yelled. This was the time. Get it over with now, right now. Nothing else before.  
She flew upstairs.   
"What is it?" she asked. I could tell she had been doing something, as she had an impatient look on her face.  
"Sit down." I said. She looked ready to argue, but then sat on the edge of my bed.  
"What?" she asked again.  
"I have something to tell you, Buttercup." I said, looking down.  
"Can you be quick about it? I have places to go, people to see." She alluded.  
"Buttercup, I like you." I said slowly.  
"Oh, I like you too, Blossom. Later." She said, and moved to the door.  
"That's not what I mean, Buttercup. I mean I have a crush on you." I admitted. Buttercup turned toward me, her mouth hanging open.  
"Oh my god... that's just wrong Blossom. Eww!!!" she ran out of the bedroom as fast as she could. I sighed, a tear falling down my cheek. I guess it was clear who I'd be with now.  
I opened my window, and flew. I didn't know where I was going. I just flew. Maybe an hour passed, and I started toward home.  
The professor was waiting in my room when I flew in.  
"And where have you been, young lady?" he asked.  
"Out." I took my shoes off, and pulled the blanket off my bed.  
"Out where?" he prodded.  
"No where. Just flying." I asked, and laid down in my bed.  
"Buttercup told me what you told her this morning." He said.  
"Great." I rolled my eyes.  
"Is it true?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't" I said.  
"She seemed pretty upset." He said.  
"Yeah, well. So was I." I said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
"Are you okay, honey?" he asked.  
"No. I'm not." I said.  
"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk. You know you can talk to me about anything, right honey?" he asked. I nodded. Suddenly, I jumped out of bed.  
"I need to go." I grabbed my sweater before he could object, and flew out the window.  
I flew as fast as I could toward the city. More specifically, toward Ross' house. I looked through his window. Still asleep. I knocked on the window lightly.  
His eyes opened, and looked around the room, spotting me after a few moments. He jumped out of bed, and opened the window.  
"Blossom?" he asked. "Is there anything wrong?" I silenced him with a kiss. He pushed me away.  
"What's going on?" he asked. I pushed him back onto his bed, and climbed on top of him.  
"Blossom! What are you doing?!?!" he almost yelled.  
"Sh. Don't talk." I kissed him again. But again, he pushed me away.  
"No, Blossom." He said. "I'm not doing anything with you that you'll regret later."   
"I won't regret it. I need this." I took one of his hands, and placed it on my chest. He withdrew his hand quickly.   
"I think you'd better leave, Blossom." He said sternly.  
"What?" I asked, astonished.  
"You heard me. I'm not going to have sex with you." He said. "Now I want you to go home. I know you'll come to your senses later on. I know you aren't some kind of cheap slut." His words hurt. But he was right. I pulled away from him, feeling so... cheap.  
I looked at my hands. I was disgusted by myself.  
"Oh, Ross." I broke down crying. He lifted me up, so I was laying next to him. I put my head on his shoulder, and cried into it. He put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Sh, Blossom. It'll be all right. I won't let anything hurt you." He said.  
"I'm so confused, Ross. I don't know what to do." I said, sobbing.  
"Care to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Ross? Do you trust me?" I asked.  
"Of course I do. How could you ever think I didn't trust you." He said.  
"I have something to tell you." I said.  
"Go ahead. I'm listening." He said.  
"This morning, I told Buttercup that I liked her. A lot." I said.  
"Wha..?" He stammered.  
"Are you mad?" I asked.  
"No, I could never be mad at you, it's just a bit of a shock to know that the woman that I love is a lesbian." He said.  
"I'm not a lesbian Ross." I said. I wasn't.  
"What did your sister say?" he asked.  
"She said 'Ewww!' and ran out of the bedroom." I said, the tears reforming.  
"Don't cry Blossom. If you start, then I will too. I don't like to see you cry." He hugged me tightly.  
"Did you... love her?" he asked. I nodded meekly.  
"So what happens between us?" he asked me. I leaned over, and gave him a soft kiss as an answer.  
"I love you. Blossom." He said.  
"I love you too." I replied.  
  
Like it??? Hate it??? Want more? Just ask me!!! I'd be glad to write more. Especially for this fic, since I don't think it's necessarily finished yet. Review!  
Until next time, this is WC101, out.  
  
LAYYYTTTTEEEE! 


End file.
